


he let hajime eat most of the pizza rolls.

by eddiebobeddie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I wrote this on a whim, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Trans Hajime Hinata, cute asf, i kin hajime, kinnie, komahina grew on me i swear, my matesprit kins nagito, stupid lil kinnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiebobeddie/pseuds/eddiebobeddie
Summary: YOUR PROMPT: Nagito goes downstairs with a slight hunger in his stomach for microwavable food. The beeping of the microwave wakes up his boyfriend, Hajime. //Nagito Komaeda goes to make pizza rolls at about 2 in the morning, using a microwave to cook the food. The session ends with his boyfriend Hajime Hinata waking up and walking downstairs to join him for a bite. //THIS FIC IS SHORTER THAN I WANTED BUT I NEEDED TO GET IT DONE SO ::D
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	he let hajime eat most of the pizza rolls.

It was a considerably dark time of the night. Nagito had woken up to a deep growl in his stomach. It didn't take him long to wake up from his light slumber. He was a light sleeper. He got out of bed, throwing his legs over the side with a sigh and a scratch of his lower back. He pushed some hair from his face, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. 

He kept his left hand on the back of his neck, walking downstairs toward the kitchen. His usual midnight snack was a plate of 13 pizza rolls. That and a glass of soda. It was something that filled him up decently and tasted good, so it was a win/win. 

He sighed as he set foot on the linoleum tiles that made up the kitchen floor. He made nearly no noise as he stepped on the tile, the only sound being made by Nagito’s sock padded feet. He liked socks, they made him feel fuzzy and warm.

He faced the fridge and opened the freezer that was paired with it. He and Hajime both shared a home that they both paid for. They both had jobs and they both had income. Nagito paid for the fridge.

He pulled out the bag of extra cheesy Totino's™ pizza rolls and tossed it on the marble countertop. It didn’t make too loud of a noise which he was grateful for. He grabbed out a plate from the cabinet, setting it gently on the counter. He didn’t wanna wake up Hajime.

He unclipped the chip clip from the bag that was used to keep it closed. He pulled out a handful of pizza rolls and tossed them on the plate. He grabbed 6, then another of 7. Perfectly 13, just his luck. It made him smile. 

He read the packaging to make sure he put the serving in for the right amount of time and shoved the plate into the microwave. He hated the microwave, it was so loud and obnoxious, but it was his only option. The oven was too warm for him.

He put them in for 2 minutes, leaning against the counter and waiting for the microwave to beep. He was usually pretty good at getting it to not beep by pressing the button just before the 0 mark.

Unfortunately, at this moment, he was too late. The microwave started to make a loud beeping noise as Nagito had zoned out. He scrambled over to the microwave and stopped it, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

A few moments later, Hajime had made his way down the stairs, groaning as he rubbed his eyes. Hajime was wearing his boxers and a blanket. Hajime usually slept like that, he claimed it was more comfortable. He had gotten more used to sleeping like that when he got his surgeries about a year back. He never found top surgery to be a fun thing, but it got him happier with his body.

Nagito sighed as he looked at Hajime. His posture was downturned in a slight amount of disappointment. He really didn’t wanna wake him up.

“If you’re gonna make food, at least let me have some, asshole.” Hajime joked, pulling off the blanket and throwing it onto the back of the couch. 

Nagito laughed softly, pulling out the bite-sized snacks from the microwave and walking toward the living room. He set the plate down on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen, grabbing out some ranch and a 2-liter of Coke. He grabbed two cups and poured the fizzy soda into both of them.

He walked over into the living room, sitting the newly attained objects on the coffee table as well, pulling the cap off the ranch and putting it on the plate with the pizza rolls. He smiled softly as he set it back on the table. He grabbed the remote from beside him, turning on the tv and letting the crime TV channel play as he and his boyfriend ate.

Nagito had always liked hanging out with Hajime. He really thought that Hajime had deserved everything. Nagito had devoted his very life to him and Hajime made that said life even better.

He let Hajime eat most of the pizza rolls.

Maybe Nagito didn’t regret waking up his boyfriend.


End file.
